


When She Was Good

by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian



Series: Wish [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Boredom, F/M, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Dean is very, very bored.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725151





	When She Was Good

Dean stared at Chloe intently, leaning against the table as she flipped through a magazine. "We need to do something."

"Like what?" She didn't look up. *

"Something," he leaned back. "I'm going insane."

Chloe smirked. "Going going, gone..."

"Oh ouch."

A soft chuckle escaped her. "Like I could pass up that golden opportunity."

"Well that'll be the last time, so savor it."

"Sure it will be." *

Dean shook his head. "You're so mean."

"And yet you date me anyway."

"Hey, you're the one who just can't say no," he pointed out.

She paused and looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Yes, you're simply irresistible," she teased.

He grinned. "Damn right I am."

Chloe shook her head with amusement.

"So whaddaya say?" He bounced slightly in his chair. "Lets do something."

"You realize you're in Smallville now, right? Short of getting chased by some rabid meteor freak or breaking into 33.1 just to see if we can make it out alive, there's not much in the form of entertainment."

He cast a glance toward the exit door of the Talon. Standing up, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Any rabid meteor freaks around here?! For the love of God, CHASE ME!"

She rolled her eyes. "Be careful what you wish for..."

He looked back at her. "Then let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Away."

"That's specific." She shut her magazine and rose to her feet. "You really can't sit still for more than ten minutes at a time, can you?" She grinned.

"That's not true. I made it to twelve minutes once."

"When you were sleeping in your crib?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I was in a chair."

"Asleep?" Chloe bit back another grin.

"My God, you are really on one today."

"A roll? What can I say? You keep me on my toes." She smirked and headed toward the door.

Shaking his head, he gave her a light shove as she walked passed him.

"Hey." She turned and gave him a light shove back.

He raised his eyebrow, shoving her again. "You wanna go, Sullivan?"

She narrowed her eyes, more than willing to meet the challenge. Stepping closer to him, her lips inches from his, she gave him a dazzling smile.

He laughed at her action. "Nice, Chlo'."

She dropped her gaze to his lips. "So you don't wanna kiss me?" Her voice was soft.

"Well..." he leaned in, lips almost brushing hers. "Are you gonna be a good girl?"

"I'm not making any promises," she whispered.

Bringing his finger up, he traced the outline of her lips. "Then I don't know..."

"And here all this time I thought you had a thing for bad girls."

He smirked. "I do. Guess I shouldn't make you promise me that..." he continued to trace her lips.

Unable to resist, she darted her tongue out and licked lightly at his finger.

His eyebrow jumped up, then he leaned forward, dropping his hand back down to the side, and kissed her.

Chloe grinned against his mouth, returning the kiss briefly and then shoving him backwards.

Stepping back, Dean folded his arms. "That was mean. You're mean."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "When I'm good, I'm very very good, but when I'm bad...well. You know the rest."

"Yeah yeah..." He pouted then began to walk around to the driver's side of his car.

She followed him, playful smile gone from her face.

"Aw Chloe..."

"Hmm?" She lifted her gaze to his, her hands resting against his chest.

He looked down at her hand, then back at her face. "You know...we can't both drive. That'd be awkward."

Wordlessly she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him again, this time more intently.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body close to his, kissing her back.

"I can be good," she whispered, sliding her fingers through his hair.

He groaned, shutting his eyes at her touch. "Oh, I know you can."

“Have I mentioned I missed you?”

"Pretty sure," he bent down and kissed her again. "Sorry I haven't come around much."

"Well, that whole saving people, hunting things...is pretty important." She kissed him back.

"But you're important too."

Chloe smiled. "And I'll always be here waiting for you when you come back."

Dean held her close to him and leaned against the side of his car. "And I'll always come back for you. No matter what."

A soft smile on her face, she rested her head against his collarbone and let her eyes drift shut.

After a long moment, he said, "Can we do something now?"

She chuckled as she pulled away. "You realize you're never going to break that twelve minute record, right?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Maybe you can train me."

Chloe grinned up at him. That was one challenge she was definitely up for.


End file.
